gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 118
Sweetheart (恋人, Koibito) is the 118th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page A topless Tae Kojima is seen, smiling with her head resting on her right hand, while her hair falls in front of her shoulders. Only her top half is visible, and her breasts cannot be seen. Synopsis Tae Kojima and Kei Kurono are first seen holding hands on a train before walking to Kurono's house, where they find a lone hamster on the way. They take it back to Kurono's house and after Tae cooks them both egg fried rice, Kurono states that they can keep it at his house. Several pictures of both of them are seen near Kurono's desk before he is seen falling asleep in Tae's lap. Kurono then has a conversation with Shion Izumi and Ryouko on the school rooftop, where Ryouko tells him about a potential new girlfriend that has just broken up with her boyfriend, and who may be even cuter than Ryouko. Kurono says that he cannot date her since he is already going out with Tae, but Shion says that they are only going out with each other because of a game and that it isn't too late to move onto another girl. Ryouko shows Kurono a picture of his potential new girlfriend, a very attractive girl, and Shion suggests that they get to know each other through texting. The girl texts Kurono when he is in class, sending him a picture of her large breasts through her unbuttoned blouse while she is in class. She says that she has an F-Cup and that if Kurono books a hotel room for them at Disneyland during their next break, she will let him touch them. He walks out of the classroom to see Tae, who says that she wanted to talk to him even though she has a test, next class. He mentally compares her breasts and face to the girl that was texting him but holds her hand regardless while blushing. Kurono then meets Shion on the school rooftop, who tells him to stay where he is, around the corner from the entrance, and that he wants him to witness the "horrible reality". Tae then enters the rooftop also, and Izumi asks her if she wants to go to Disneyland with him next Sunday. He says that he won't tell Kurono, who is panicking and mentally telling Tae not to go with him, but Tae chastises him for trying to start a relationship with her behind Kurono's back. Shion says that for his whole life, he has never trusted anyone and that Kurono is the same, but Tae states that even though Kurono may have started out that way, he is slowly beginning to change, which Shion acknowledges. The chapter ends with Kurono having a nightmare about Tae never existing, causing him to realise that he isn't alone anymore and that he must stay alive and find a way to escape from the Gantz room. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tae Kojima *Kei Kurono *Rescued Hamster *Ryouko *Shion Izumi *Potential New Girlfriend *Eisuke Nakazawa (nightmare) *Kyohiko Matsumura (nightmare) *Yoko Kurono (flashback) *Kenichi Kurono (flashback) *Akira Kurono (flashback) Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters